So far, as the materials of car interiors especially as the materials for the headliners, molded bodies from a sheet laminated with a film layer in the desired shape have been widely used, which have been molded from base materials the main components of which are foamed thermoplastic resin laminated with urethane foam or from sheets of foamed styrene- maleic acid copolymer layer, both sides of which are laminated with films of styrene- maleic acid copolymer. These materials for car interiors are light-weight are good heat insulators and have superior moldability.
However, the materials for car interiors, especially the materials for the headliners so far used, have a defect in heat resistance. Thus, when these materials are held in a high temperature for long time, they are often hung down by their own weight or deformed. For solving these problems, the composite materials of the inorganic glass fibers and the plastics are used as the materials for the car interiors.
But though these composites can sustain the heat resistance, they have the problems that the weight cannot be reduced, it is difficult to recycle the materials due to the glass fibers and the cost becomes high.
Headliners molded from sheets of foamed modified polyphenylene ether, both sides of which are laminated with a film layer of modified polyphenylene ether, are proposed as headliners which have such properties as improved heat resistance, light weight and recyclable character [JITSUKAI-HEI-4(1992)-11162)(Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application)]
Since the headliners from this modified polyphenylene ether(PPE) resin are superior in heat resistance and are light-weight, it is said that the phenomena of the hanging down by its weight under high temperature can be improved.
However, since the requirements for heat resistance, light weight and cost of the headliners, recently, become more severe, the laminated foam sheet from the above mentioned modified PPE resin has become insufficient to fulfill the market requirement and is required to be improved further. For example, the molded body from the laminated foam sheet is still insufficient in heat resistance. And, since there are the residual strains after molding, deformation occurs due to the relaxation of the strain when they are kept under an atmosphere of high temperature (for example, 80.degree. C.) for a long time.
Taking into consideration these situations, the present invention provides a laminated foam sheet and molded body for car interiors which is of low cost and easy to produce, especially the headliners, which have a superior heat resistance (heat and deformation resistance) in addition to the characters of light weight, high heat insulation, good heat resistance, easy moldability and the easy recycling.